Scorch
by Il Guerriero Diavolo
Summary: Nessie thought she'd be safe forever, that her battle with the Volturi was over. But her child was too dangerous, so they killed Nessie instead. Now 15 years later, Jake is the heartbroken alpha that wants nothing to do with the daughter he's never known.


Scorch

Chapter One:

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
__Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
__You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
__And I don't wanna go home right now_

_And all I could taste is this moment  
__And all I can breath is your life  
__And sooner or later it's over  
__I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
__Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am  
_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
__Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

The music faded to a numbing guitar strum in the background, it was over. My song was finished. _"Aurora, why can't you just give up this stupid search? You don't even know what your searching for and you just assume that it will come through your music? When did you become so stupid?" _Nahuel's words burned freshly in my mind as I walked from the small stage and played to the audience, smiling and nodding to people who's only interests were the entertainment to walk on after me. Next week this time, I guarantee few people will even remember my name.

I had grown up with Nahuel and his critical ways. Huilen, Senna, Zafrina, and Kachiri, beautiful women all strong and independent… looking for nothing but equal rights and a good time. But I couldn't be like them, no matter where we had moved across the globe, no matter the people we had met on our adventures, or the days we spent just enjoying the company of a caring family. I could never be like them, like any of them. I was independent and strong, like nothing my family had ever seen, but I wanted to belong. My family lived on nothing but being individual, being different. But I had reached the point that I couldn't live with myself anymore.

It wasn't so much how I looked, or how I acted, it was what I had done. What I had seen. Things to make even the devil turn over in his grave. Murder, kidnap, treason, death, and disloyalty. Enough to scar me forever and yet I had still the rest of eternity to match it. The eyes that had once reeked the innocence of a child were now replaced by deep grey haunted storms that seemed to have seen many sleepless nights. And it was true, my life had gone from being the perfect life I had always wanted and assumed I deserved, to an endless nightmare consisting of nothing but deep, cold and endless horror.

Stepping from the back door into the brisk open air of the streets behind my families' café, I wrapped my arms around my torso and looked from where I had come from, not in the sense of walking out the back door, but the sense of seeing and watching how far I had fallen from who and what I really was, the person I use to be. I had seen my life slip through my own fingers and at my very own will, as if I had welcomed the idea with open arms.

Taking one last look at the family that had brought me up against all odds. Sighing, I watched as my numb body carried itself away at the brisk pace of my own two feet. I couldn't stay here anymore, not in this deathtrap, I couldn't afford to put the lives of the people that had raised me as their own in jeopardy. I would rather die then betray the lives of all I had ever known. Though that very well could be my last choice, it was the one I was most sure of, no matter the situation.

I had lived my hole life to the ways and expectancies of the family I had been graced with. But they had seen and done so much in their time of becoming immortal, and I have never known parents to push some many experiences at their children at once. I'll love my family until the day I die, no matter how furious I may become over time, but their prodding ways shall truly be the death of me.

With one last faithful look, I watched as the last sight of my home and all I had ever known slipped from eyesight and my new life had started. I had spent every part of my life being careful and watching carefully, but no more. I'm sick of being careful not to break anyone, trying not to glow in the sunlight, or outdo my everyday competition too much. Second guessed in gym class because of my size and accomplishments, then losing my temper and overdoing it, I don't want to live in a life where I can only ever use half the gifts I'm given, and mainly the ones that no longer belong to me, but what my family has taught me.

If I couldn't be me, then I didn't want to try anymore.

"Rory! Rory!" I faintly heard the strained voice behind me as I ran. It wasn't fast, but it was quick enough. Recognizing the voice, I stopped to face the sound of my pursuer. My heart was half way up my throat and threatening to choke me to death as I watched Zafrina discontinue her running as she noticed I had stopped. Walking slowly towards me, she held out her arms and as I leapt them sobbing, I couldn't help but squint my eyes shut and pray that god would let me seep into the slightly cooler arms of my aunt Zafrina, safe and protected.

They were hard and prodding, but they gave me the experience and combat let alone intellectual skills that I will forever use, and I am grateful for the chance to live along side them. They are great people I have grown with, teaching me the ways of being a vampire and how to own my supernatural abilities in the shadows of the real world.

"I'm sorry aunt Zafrina, but I can't live here anymore. I must find _it_. Whatever _it _is. I just have to know." I begged my aunt to understand. I had lived my hole life not knowing who I was. All I was ever told was that I was special, and that had ceased to matter at this point. Nothing had ever made enough sense to understand what kind of special I was, or who I was special too.

"I half to tell you something before you leave us." Zafrina was no fool, she knew this was goodbye, maybe not forever, but long enough for me to find and sort my bearing enough to set everything straight.

"Aurora Sapphire, you need to know, that everything we ever did, everything your mother ever did was only ever to keep you safe." Zafrina gripped my shoulders tightly and starred intensely into my eyes, feeling as if she were looking through me. "Your known your not human Rory, you always have. But I think it's time now you know something else just as important."

"You are not who you think you are Aurora. You don't belong with my family, we're not related to you. Your real mother was something very special to me, and you are too. But your right, it's time you go back to your family. Your real family."

I've always had a feeling I couldn't be their child, their family, that much was never difficult to figure out. But all I had ever been told, was that I was different. Different from ever person all around me, and for once, I wanted to go somewhere I belonged. Even if I spent the rest of my life trying to find them.

"Your grandmother was human and your grandfather and his family were all vampires. They had Renesmee Cullen, your mother. You are the sole growing child of the Cullen Family, the Olympic Vampire Coven. Not our family. You know what you are, and you know why you are different, but you are still not our child, no matter how alike you are to us."

"You inherited her trait as a half human half vampire child when Renesmee had you with a werewolf named Jacob Black. Renesmee and I were very close when the Volturi were looking for her when she was a small child. At first… she was granted life over death. But as time progressed, and you were born. They discovered what she could do, the children she could produce… and killed her. But she asked of nothing but your safety and that of her family. So the Cullen's remained hidden. Masking over their pain and remorse. Your birth was kept a secret from Jacob as fear he may attack, blaming you for the death of his soul mate."

"Why did they allow _me_ to live then?" I whispered weakly. Sobs of silence wracked my chest as I listened to Zafrina talk. I suppose this was weak of me, crying over the simple fact that I didn't have the parents I thought I did, but everything had always been difficult, I thought if nothing… I could rely on the truth of my family at home. But apparently not.

"At the time, you were of no threat. The Volturi assume they can take what they want, when they want. So if you ever cross as a threat to their guard. They would take care of you. They killed your mother because they were afraid of _you_. Now you have the chance to make it right. Life your life to it's fullest for your mother."

"But why didn't my real family want me? What did I ever do to them?" I yelled, taking my anger out on Zafrina and bowing my head when I saw the hurt and regret buried deep behind her own eyes. Even if she tried to mask it over, I could see behind the wall she tried so hard to build up to protect herself. She felt for me, the monster that had killed her own mother.

"Sometimes, when you love someone enough or care enough. You have to do what's best for them… even if it's not what they assume is best. it's not what you think, your family loved you, but with the Cullen's, they could never pretend that you were not their own, they could never mask over their pain and raise you to your fullest potential."

My family here is not what they seem, my real family is not what they seem, nothing is what it seems to be and I'm tired of being lied too. I have lived my whole life trying to live up to the standards and expectations of my family here, but I have never found the peace that they find then sucking away the life of an innocent person. Taking one away of a person that deserves to die is another story, but killing them for the sake of a quick drink, something has always felt wrong.

"Not talking may suit you, but everything that your family and we did for you was so that maybe you could get a chance to be normal." Zafrina countered as I stood before her silently. It wasn't as if I was shocked or hurt, but what did she want me to say, there was nothing I could do to change this… why should I try to battle a war I cannot win?

"Normal? I have never been normal Zafrina. I will never be normal. You all kept half my life from me and lied to me. Now it turns out that I don't even exist to my father and I killed my own mother? Do you know how much that hurts? To never know, then suddenly have it all drop?" my legs faltered as I fell before Zafrina. Crying in pain for the blast of emotions that had hit me. I had lived a lie my hole life. Every kiss, every hug, every smile was a lie, it never meant anything to anyone but me, until now.

I felt pathetic, inferior. I had listened and followed every rule and law laid down by the family I had loved and grown with, but now… it's time to change. Now, it's time to live by my expectations, my rules. It's time I started listening to myself, other then what someone else tells me.

"I'm leaving." I cut her off before she was able to start, I could see it in her eyes… begging for an understandment. Not wanting to will myself to listen to her words of what may be yet another lie. She had fooled me my entire life… why not now? I may love her as family, but the truth is as powerful as a lie, and equally as painful in the end. "I think it's time I find my own way from here."

My head bowed, I scooped myself from the ground as the sorrow ship had sailed. I was done. I didn't want to feel bad for myself. It was their lost. My so called family. Now, tears of anger and hurt stained my face as I looked into the eyes of my caretaker one last time.

"If that's what you want, then so be it. But this is for you." reaching into her pocket, she neglected to break eye contact as she handed me a letter with neatly inscribed letters on it. "Your mother wrote one last note to her love and hoped that one day, you would be the person to deliver it to him. If you find him, it was your mother's last wish." looking down, I starred at the ink which inscribed the words _Jacob Black _in an angel's handwriting. Even the curls of her letters looked of my own. Like they had been written by a saint, blessed with a golden hand.

"Good luck mоја лепота. Best wishes." an in an instant, as I looked from the letter to meet the eyes of the only family I had thought I had, Zafrina had vanished. Leaving me to go my own way without the hassle of being guided along. _Good luck my beauty. _I heard her voice in my ears one last time as I considered turning to return to the rest of my family. I owed them at least an explanation.

But it was not to be, not now. Not today.

Turning on my heal, I shoved the letter into my jean pocket and took off across the pavement, hitting the forest line with such speed I could have fooled myself. Blasting across lands in which I had lost the names of. I watched only the land before me, ignoring the aching sensation of a broken heart. Never before had I been a fool such as now. I had walked away from everything I had ever known and was running in a direction I knew not of what was.

After a while, running became simple, there wasn't time to think or act, I was just a blur moving through countries and lands I had long lost track of.

Allowing my body to take control of my actions, the land around me became less and less vivid. As if my eyes had began to fail me. Everything was one green blur, like a picture taken while in motion. But the problem was, this wasn't because I was moving to fast, but an illusion of such a small extent.

Shaking my head reflexively, I cringed my eyes closed and opened them again, praying they would fix themselves and this was a minor set back. But as a sudden burning sensation painfully scared throughout my body, I hit the ground with such force I could feel the air knocked from my body.

My mind flashed with blurred visions and as my head pounded mercilessly, I gasped as all vision was lost and I sailed into a endless pit of blackness. Suddenly, my body jerked and I watched as the vision played out like a role. I could feel everything. The nervousness, the sweat trickle down my neck, the crack of the fire before me, the burning behind my eyelids as I refused to look away from the smoking fire. Everything was different. It was another time, in another place.

The people surrounding me were dressed in confederation jackets and official's hats. That's when the date, time and place hit me. This was the confederacy, in the southern part of America. I had heard and read so much about this battle everything seemed so different. Looking around the fire, I saw all the men through different eyes. But not only did I see them, I felt them. As if their emotions were my own. Everything from jealousy to anger flared in and out of my head, and I could control non of it.

But unexpectedly, it stopped. The burning, the pain. I was back in the forest on the ground inhaling rapidly and with such depth. I neglected to notice the difference before, but my skin felt as if it were on fire, like cuts in my skin over every body parts were being lubricated with peroxide over and over again, but as the pain tenfold, no longer did it feel slightly painful, but it was at a point that the pain was taking away my breath. As if I were being bitter by countless vampires all at once and the venom was piercing my skin mercilessly. Then suddenly, it all stopped. My breathing slowed and the pain began to fade.

Bounding from my position, the sudden weakness scared me as I turned on the spot and broke out into a run. I was exhausted, but I showed no weakness, not now.

Within days of my pursuit I fell among a town, a city in Canada. Ottawa the sign claimed. I had heard of this place also, another capital in my textbooks. Before the break of dusk I had everything I needed. Clothes, three sets. My wallet in which I had stashed in my pocket before leaving the house, as well as my music device. But most importantly, the letter. Shouldering the backpack I had bought with all my belongings. I walked with the humans' pace into the nearest forest around and took off across the land once again, depending on the area and memories I had found within my knowledge. Something felt too familiar as I crossed the border undetected and raced across the land in a flat out sprint.

I had crossed the border in Montana and I know knew where I was heading. Forks, Washington the once home of my family, or what use to be. Bypassing the border between Montana and Idaho, I increased my speed as I could sense the change in differences as I crossed into Washington. Hitting city immediately, I had to detour and try and find my way to Port Angeles, if I found Port Angeles, I was bound to find Forks. No matter how small. It couldn't be that hard.

Within the hour I was placed around the edge outside perimeter of Forks. It was a small town. Not much to it, but nice enough to seem to hold potential to the people here. It was understandable for people to move if they were looking for something bigger. But the town was something special, it felt special just standing outside of it. It was different, wondering the world in a sense that nothing would ever compare to the town I had spent my some of my first years growing up, this town almost reminded me of what I had felt returning back there when it had gone from small town to ghost town in what seemed like a blink of the eye.

Stepping towards the main street leading right into town. I cringed as I walked forward and couldn't help but sense let alone smell the scent of not only the sickly sweat smell of the vampires. But the earthy yet wet dog stench of the werewolves. The smells lifted through my nostrils and as I took a deep breath, I began my descend towards down town Forks Washington.

The only place other then the gas station open was the diner, so shrugging my shoulders, I hauled all my belongings and tired body and made my way towards the diner and entered through the small and fingerprint indented door, politely holding it open for an elder couple.

Watching them as they grasped hands and began their walk down the side of the street on the walkway, I couldn't help but smile. Every time I saw a couple just as themselves, it brought hope for today's generations in me. If people can go through the hard times of the olden days, then why couldn't people in this generation? Old couples come and go as you see them and thought it may not always strike you, they hold the key to our futures. They are the guidance for our lives.

People move to fast nowadays to slow down and appreciate all they and their families are and what they do. Men and women work all the time and spend their lives trying to make money and the best out of all hard times, but the truth is… at the end of the day it just doesn't matter anymore. All that you will ever take from your early lives are the chances and opportunities you missed out on when you were younger, because you simply just tried to hard.

When you see the full love and adoration that I see in the elderly couples that roam the world, it fills me with hope and curiosity. If I could be exactly like these people, being the ages they are and still going strong and following their hearts in the pursuit in finding more happiness they have already seen together through their early lives, then I know I have lived. When I can look at myself and see their guidance in my life.

That's all I've ever wanted. To be able to experience and grow old until the time when I know I have lived long enough to see everything I was suppose too. Until the time I know that the man I have chosen is happy enough with me and we love each other enough, that no matter the time of the place, if someone poised a gun at our heads. Not a care in the world would strike him but the simple fact that if he were to die anywhere with anyone. He is pleased more then ever that it is there with me, because he would rather be nowhere but by my side forever.

Smiling once more, I watched as the couple walked out of sight holding hands and smiling and laughing like a couple of love struck teenagers, as it should be.

Turning for a table, I sat myself in the corner booth of the diner and ordered a medium black coffee. Sipping the black bitter liquid, I thought of my next move as I considered all the possible outcomes. There could be the off chance the Cullen family think of me as a threat, then I'm dead. But if they decide to reason and listen to what I have to say, there isn't a spot where I can start to explain where and when this all started.

For the longest time, my mind wondered back and fourth as I remained seated in the diner for what must have been at least another hour. IDeciding on a move last minute, I paid for the coffee and took off onto the street. Walking my way down the pathway and pulling the black hood over my ears and hair as it started to rain.

Taking a big whiff of the air around me, a vampire scent was present, but old. Weather it be outdated of the coven had neglected to visit around this area recently it was unknown, but I knew the direction I was to be traveling in, and I was headed the right way for a start. So racing off into the forest, I followed the fait smell of lilac and vanilla, the most strong out of the many different distinct smells around the forest.

The scent lead my to the drive of a modern mansion, the smell increased rapidly as I started down the drive as the house came into view. My eyes first adverted to the front door, their stood four men and a smaller pixie like girl, much like myself, wrapped under the arm of a menacing vampire placed in front. One big and burly, with short cropped hair and a playful expression. Another with bronze wavy hair and a slightly more lean build. The third was smaller but just as threatening, especially with the battle scars marking up and down his exposed arms. Much like those of some of my own. The fourth and last was a blond haired male vampire who looked to be not only the leader but the oldest of the group. His posture reeked the sense of a calm and collected manor yet with a protective side, which I could completely understand. I had lived with Nahuel being the same way.

"Young one. This is our land, why do you threaten to cross?" the blond haired leader spoke with a calm voice but edged with pain and experience. My guess would have been that he has seen much in his life as a vampire.

"Your land marks are out of date sir. But in no way to I mean to intrude, I wish you no disrespect but a moment of your time would do you and I both some justice my friend." I bargained, hoping they would believe and answer my few questions quickly and smoothly. This may have been my family, but in no way was I here as a vacation, I had yet another task after this one.

"We agree. But only a short period of time, then you must be on your way." nodding my head, I turned my attention to the now approaching female vampires behind them. An older women with long and thick dark brown hair. A blond haired vampire with such beauty, as if she were a picture painted. And the last, a vampire of equal beauty but in a different way. With auburn hair and the smallest pouty lip, I smiled at their trust within each other. I could see if from here.

"You are the Cullen family are you not?" I asked all of them, smiling when they nodded their heads yes. "Is it true a pair of you were the biological parents of a hybrid girl. One of half human and half vampire?" I saw the discomfort this question brought the family. All eyes turned to the boy with bronze slightly short hair and the beautiful girl with auburn locks. "Is it the same girl who was murdered my the Volturi after having a child with a Quileute Werewolf, a local boy by the name of Jacob Black?"

"That is of non of your concern…"

"Oh I'm afraid it is Dr. Cullen." I cut him of before he could finish. The family looked pained by my sudden trail of questions. "You see, my name is Aurora Sapphire. My mother was killed when I was a child and my father was uninformed of my existence. My only other family sent me away to the Amazons to stay with a coven of vampires there. I can eat sleep and drink and I inherited my mother's gift. I an not human nor am I vampire, but both. And I have a personally given letter here for a Mr. Jacob Black signed from a Renesmee Cullen. The same Renesmee Cullen who gave her life to save not only you, but her only child. Me."

* * *

I'm planning on this story being a forbidden imprint story, as I plan for Jacob Black to uphold his role as the packs new alpha.

I'M NOT SURE IF I'LL CONTINUE THIS STORY, SO DEPENDING ON THE REVIEWS I RECEIVE FOR IT, I MAY OR MAY NOT UPDATE!

thanks!


End file.
